Some of our oldest archeological explorations of ancient human civilizations have found dolls and figurines and associated artifacts. There are a large number of such items available today as collectibles, children's play items, decorations, etc. Nevertheless, known dolls and figurines are often overly complex, expensive to produce, prone to breakage, and can not easily and simply hold hands with one another. What is needed is a single, easy to produce base figurine that is rugged, can be easily customized based on the owner's preferences (or purchased pre-customized), has arms outstretched in a peace configuration, and yet remains able to hold hands and form a circle with other such figurines.